Jumin Han x V Mystic Messenger Lemon
by 49ShadesofSage
Summary: Jumin envies Rika for taking away his one lover and bestfriend. When being caught drinking, V steps in to find out his problem and to talk about the night a few weeks back. Again he falls for the man and and agrees to make love with him one more time as old lovers sake. Hot passionate love were to be shared between the two.


Jumin gazed around the party. His inside burned with envy as the man he once loved is with a woman.

"I'm not Gay."

The words haunted his mind. Of course he wasn't. Jumin was our of his mind thinking that. He poured another glass of wine. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he raised the glass to his lips. "Drinking isn't good for your body." Jumin glanced behind him. His heart aching in pain as he sees the woman clutched towards his side. Rika. She was officially the fiancé of V. V and Jumin still haven't talked about the night brushing it off and keeping it to themselves. "Yea... well what can I say." Jumin grabbed another glass but V placed a hand on the bottle. "I think we need to talk." V whispered. Jumin frowned. "Talk about what?" He asked. "Not here, Jumin." Jumin nods and follows V upstairs to the roof. "We haven't done something like this in awhile." Jumin chuckled gazing his eyes across the city. "Yea, I miss the old days." Jumin nods. "When we're you going to tell me you were engaged." He asks. Jumin did his best to keep his emotions in check. "Ah, we were waiting to announce it at the party." V sighed. "Jumin, I know you are hurting." Jumin scoffed. "Yep, Why did you bring me up here?" He asked. "We needed to talk, I can't ruin our friendship." Jumin rubbed his head. "Yea, okay. What do you want to talk about?" He asked. "How about how you are doing. I mean we both did something we weren't expecting." Jumin nods. "V, I was train to express no emotion. I'm not sure how to explain what I feel." "Jealously possibly?" Jumin clenched his hand in a fist. He started at V. He wanted him, craved him. But was it worth it. "One more night..." Jumin widened his eyes. "One more night of that and it's over after that." Jumin tried to process what he was saying. "What do you mean?" "I mean, I need you." V pulled Jumin in smashing there lips together. Jumin pulled the male in closer. Taking in each taste. There tongues battling out in dominance. "My place." Jumin whispered. V nods and they head back to the party. V informs Rika that Jumin isn't feeling well and was wanting to take him back home. Of course she nods and let's him take the vechile. Jumin and V drove back to his Pent House. "V, you don't have to do this." V gripped his hands around the steering wheel. "Of course I do." He muttered. "If I don't, I would never forgive myself." They pulled into the parking lot and headed there way up towards Jumin room. "Are you sure you want this?" Jumin asked. "One more time." Jumin brought V into his room. He closed the door and examined his bestfriend and lover. "After this we go back as friends." V replies. Jumin unbuttoned his shirt. "Okay, I can accept that." Jumin started into his dark blue eyes. V reaching up and unbuttoning his shirt. Jumin kissed his lips and pulled away to chuckle. "I can't believe we are doing this!" He laughed. V shrugs locking his lips with Jumin's. There tongues roughly battling for dominance. Jumin tugging at V's hair. Excitment rushing to the bone as he pushed V onto the bed. His lips pulling away. Both males panting hard. V blushing furiously. Jumin, taking control, kissed down his neck and chest to his waist band. The one thing that separate both males erections. Carefully Jumin rubbed at V's crotch receiving a small grunt and a slightly frustrated V. Maybe he didn't like bing submissive. V sat up and pushed Jumin down. "Look who decided to take control. V rolled his eyes and started to leave hickies since Jumin wasn't the one with the fiance. V unbuckled his pants and unzip the zipper pulling them down exposing the bulge in Jumin's boxers. Jumin blushed slightly subconscious of his staring. V pulled his boxers down with his pants exposing the erection. Carefully he took the bulge in his hands and started stroking it. Jumin bit his cheeks to hold in a maon. Irritated with how self controlling V was, Jumin decided it was best if he was submissive and slammed V back down stripping him of his clothing and taking his length and rubbing it quickly. "Jumin~~~" He moaned. Jumin couldn't help but grin at how cute V looked. V struggled against Jumin and his continous teasing. Jumin stroked it fast causing V to buck his hips. Pre-cum started to slip out. "Jumin~ Ah~ S-Stop..." V bucked his hips higher. Jumin smirked. He licked the end of his length before stopping leaving an unfinished sexuality frustrated V. Jumin stuck his finger near V lips. V frowned but sucked on them. His saliva coating each digit. "Ready?" Jumin asked. V nods. Jumin inserts a finger inside V receive a slight gasp. "Sorry..." He muttered before adding a couple more. V gasped as Jumin began to insert them and pull them back out. Quickly looking for his soft spot and stretching V out. "T-THERE~" He moaned. Jumin nods and pulls his fingers out. Carefully he slips a condom on before towering over V's enterance. "Are you ready." V nods. Jumin mutters a small apology before thrusting himself inside. V gasped out in pain. Tears escaping the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry." Jumin whispers. He continued to kiss the males tears away whispering comforting things. V nods approving Jumin to continue. Jumin smiles and pulls back only to thrust in him harder. V gasped out in pain. His finger nails digging into Jumin's back. Jumin continued increasing his pace as he goes. The room filling with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and moans and grunts from both lovers. V was on the peak of orgasm. Jumin rubbing his length faster. "Jumin, If you keep doing that-"V couldn't finish as he had climaxed. His hot breathing a moans filled the room as Jumin tries to finish off. V bucked his hips harder till Jumin finished. Both males panting hard. Jumin pulled himself out and shakes his head leaning down and kissing V's lips. "Thank you." He whispers. V nods. Jumin grabbed some tissues and cleaned up the mess they both made. V barley even moving rolled over enough so the two can equally share the bed. Jumin crawled in next to him. Sighing out an exhausted sigh. "You love her, don't you?" Jumin asked. V nods. "I love her a lot." Jumin nods. "I hope everything goes out planned." V smiled and rolls into his chest. "Its will be wonderful." Jumin nods closing his eyes. "Its hope so, V."

A/n: And that's a wrap. I wrote this late in the night because I was scanning Pinterest and notice people ship V and Jumin. Well they pretty much ship Jumin with everyone. Hehehehehehhehe~

~Sage


End file.
